


why don’t you call me by my name?

by cuhcoombuh



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: ...wavouge?, But mostly fluff!, Everyone is gay !!, F/F, FiLtHy HeDgEhOg !1!1!, Friendly Rivalry, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Vacation, Wave x Rouge, hella gay, just guys bein dudes up top, light angst?, one bed, sonic and jet are bad at flirting, sonjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuhcoombuh/pseuds/cuhcoombuh
Summary: Sonic, Jet, Wave, Rouge, Knuckles, Storm, and Tails are all on an amazing, stress free* vacation! Nothing could be better than this! Absolutely nothing but serene calmness for miles.*it is very, very stressful.
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Wave the Swallow, Sonic the Hedgehog/Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	why don’t you call me by my name?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a better name for this fic I’m sorry ajdksndkdjdj

Jet’s own personal Hell was soon to commence. 

Team Sonic had invited their “good friends” the Babylon Rogues to an “awesome vacay” with them. And of course, Wave accepted on behalf of them all even though Jet and Storm did NOT want to go!! 

...

Okay, so maybe Storm did want to go... Who cares!? Jet’s the leader, he’s supposed to call all the shots! If it were up to the hawk- like it SHOULD HAVE been- they would all stay home for a week and just relax, but _nooo_! They had to spend a week with that stupid hedgehog and his stupid gang! 

“Jet! Pack your stuff, come ON!” Wave groaned from the other room. She knew what he was doing- he had his lazy ass perched in his office chair with his feet kicked up on the desk and his hands resting behind his head with his eyes closed! 

“Fuck off, Wave.” Jet grumbled, opening his eyes just to roll them as he heard Wave’s angry stomping towards the office. Greaaaat, just what he wanted! An angry Wave coming to lecture him!

“Could you stop being a prick for _one week_ and appreciate the fact that they invited us to go on a stress free vacation with them!? It’s not that hard!!” Wave exclaimed, her face unexplainably angry as she spoke fast. Jet was only half-listening to her rambling, closing his eyes again and sinking back farther into his chair. 

“Being nice for a week is a big deal for me, Wave. Especially having to be around that _Hedgehog_.” He said, trying to act like he was still unbothered as ever. 

“God- You’re such a child, you know that!? If you don’t pack your shit, I will! And you’re NOT gonna like what I’ll put in there.” She warned, causing Jet to ponder on it for a moment before groaning dramatically and pulling his feet off the desk. For all he knew, she would pack him nothing but pink and purple shit, which made him want to gag. 

“Fine, I’ll pack! For fuck’s sake...” He grumbled the last part, pushing himself up and glaring at Wave. She glared right back with even more heat, and Jet rolled his eyes. 

She walked out after that and went back to packing her own stuff, albeit with a grumble. Jet couldn’t give less of a shit, if he were honest. He grabbed his suitcase from the top shelf in the nearby closet and set it on the floor. He got down on his knees and flipped up the clips to open it. This thing was insanely old, probably 10? 15 years? But it still worked, and that was good enough! 

He only cared to clean it out somewhat before packing what he needed and calling it good. 

The gang made sure they got everything that they needed all packed up and headed on that way. 

Sonic. Was. So. Excited! He hadn’t seen these guys in at least over six months! Their last interaction was a quick one at that, they saw each other for no more than ten minutes! He literally _could not_ sit still as he waited with his friends. 

“You seem excited.” Tails pointed out the obvious with a smile as he noticed how his big brother was grinning from ear to ear. He knew that Sonic had to be pretty excited since he was usually finally calming down for the day at this late of an hour. 

“Heck yeah I’m excited! Getting to spend the week with all of my best buds without a care in the world! That’s the dream right there.” He said, ruffling the fur on his little brother’s head before crossing his arms. Tails laughed and covered his head with his hands before nodding at that statement. 

“You’re right about that! I can’t even remember the last time we had a full week off!” He said, already enjoying the stress free environment of the town they were staying in. It was the absolute perfect size, not too big, but big enough that it had a variety of stuff for them to do. 

The list of activities they would be partaking in was a little long, but if they decided not to do something, that was fine! This week was completely and utterly stress free! Speaking of the activities they’re doing, they have a few hours to spend in an arcade, a trip around a mini golf course, a day to roam around a theme park, a 3D movie(which surprisingly none of them had ever watched), a big museum, and a water park! Even though that last one Sonic didn’t love the idea of- at all. 

But that’s completely fine! He’ll just chillax in a beach chair, catch some rays, it’ll be perfect! Besides, Sonic likes watching everyone else play water-volleyball and Marco Polo and all that. He couldn’t care less about actually getting in and playing with everyone if they’re in the water, the ground is his home. Water bad, land good. 

The Babylon Rogues should be here any minute now! They had to take a train from their location to this one, but Wave didn’t seem very concerned about it when she was talking to them. 

Rouge was joining them on this vacation- she had actually planned it all out for them! She’s unsurprisingly good at planning luxurious getaways. Really, she was only joining them because she heard that Wave was going to be there. Her and Wave have been on and off together for a while, especially since they don’t see each other that often. It doesn’t bother the two of them too much though, they have their own things they have to do and they’re both fine with that. 

Sonic gasped out in surprise as he saw the train pull up, practically vibrating with excitement as he watched the doors slide open. 

Wave and Storm were the first of the Babylon Rogues to step off of the train, with Jet lagging behind. The two birds seemed pretty dang excited to meet up with their old friends! They exchanged handshakes and hugs and all as well as having some friendly chatting. 

Jet had that same pissed look on his face that he always had, one hand gripping his suit case and one balled into a fist at his side. Sonic saw him and sped right over. 

“Jet! Hey! How’ve you been?” He asked. Jet put his suitcase on the ground, suppressing a sigh as he glanced him up and down. 

“Fine. How about you, Hedgehog?” He asked nonchalantly and held his hand out for a shake. 

Sonic disregarded this completely and pulled him in for a hug with a giant smile. Jet was surprised at this, huffing at the sudden embrace. He rolled his eyes and patted Sonic’s back awkwardly before the hedgehog pulled away. 

“I’ve been awesome! Man, it’s really good to see you again!” He said, causing Jet to feel... a little different. Sonic was excited to see him? Why? Sounds suspicious...

“Er, it’s... nice to see you too.” Jet forced those words out of his mouth, but it seemed to make Sonic pretty happy, so maybe it was the right thing to say. 

They all headed to the hotel they would be staying at, just chatting it up with each other and making up for lost times. Wave and Rouge talked to the people at the front desk, their plan was that everyone who wanted to share a room would, that being Rouge and Wave, Storm and Knuckles, and Sonic and Jet. Tails had his own room which was the one right beside Sonic and Jet’s. Of course, every room was supposed to have two beds(besides Rouge and Wave’s, and I suppose Tails’, of course), but when Rouge and Wave spoke to the man at the desk they realized that something was wrong. 

They turned around the face the group with nervous expressions, and Rouge cleared her throat and looked to Sonic and Jet. 

“Sooo... um... how would you react if I told you that your guys’ room only had... one bed?” 

Jet looked- well, horrified, but Sonic didn’t seem to really care. 

“You mean I’m gonna have to sleep in the same bed as this filthy creature!?” Jet exclaimed, though secretly thankful no one could see how red his face was getting(and it wasn’t because he was angry). Sonic glanced over at him and huffed, furrowing his brows. 

“I’m not filthy! Plus, we can just stay on our own sides, ya won’t even realize there’s only one bed!” He beamed, putting his hands on his hips and smiling. Jet rolled his eyes and sighed, suddenly feeling a bit nervous... he didn’t really know why, but it was annoying. 

They all headed up to their rooms and said their goodnights to each other before hitting the hay. It was already 9 PM, so everyone was quite tired. They had a big day planned tomorrow, so they all pretty much passed out as soon as they hit their beds. Besides Jet and Sonic, of course. 

Jet was so on edge, and Sonic seemed... well, he didn’t seem normal, but he didn’t seem nervous either. The green hawk grabbed some of the decorative pillows and hurriedly stuffed them in-between the two of them. 

“This is my side, and that is your side, and we will NOT cross these pillows!” Jet huffed, and Sonic threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, alright, no crossing. Got it.” He said and flopped back into the soft sheets without a care in the world. Jet stiffly laid down on his side, facing away from Sonic and closing his eyes. 

Sonic peaked an eye open to glance over at Jet after a moment before nervously fiddling with his end of the blanket. He turned over onto his side as well, facing the wall now and letting out a silent sigh. Tonight was gonna be a long night...

They were woken up by the rays of juuust perfectly placed sunlight hitting their eyes. Both made noises of discomfort and snuggled into whatever warmth was enveloping them. They had just woken up, so the world around them was basically just fading into reality again. 

Jet was the first to actually open his eyes, fluttering them slightly as those stupid rays of sun continued to pester him. He didn’t really know what was going on at the moment. Confused, he pulled his head back a bit and was suddenly more awake than he had been all week. 

His arm was thrown lazily over Sonic’s waist as the hedgehog was snuggled up close to him. One tan arm was laying over Jet’s side, and both of their sets of legs were entangled with each other’s. 

Jet scrambled backwards and nearly fell off of the bed once it finally set in as to what position they were laying in. This woke Sonic up completely and he too scrambled up to see what in the world was going on. 

“Whuh- Huh- Whu’s goin’ on!?” He mumbled quickly, glancing around the room before his eyes settled back on Jet. 

“Y’okay?” 

“I’m- I mean, I’m fine- But we- You crossed the pillow line!!” 

Sonic glanced down where the line had been and then over at the floor where the throw pillows currently resided. He must have accidentally shoved them off the bed during the night.

“Oh- uhh... oops?” The hedgehog chuckled nervously. He hadn’t meant to, honest! It was just a sleepy misfortune that Jet would never admit to not minding. 

Jet fell back onto his own pillow and pulled it over his face, groaning loudly into it to muffle himself. His face was completely red as he remembered how close their faces were- literally mere inches apart! 

Sonic was quiet for a while before speaking up again, perhaps he was thinking of what to say? 

“Your uh-... feathers are soft.” He said in a half-joking tone. 

Jet swore that his face could’ve melted that pillow with how hot his face was getting. He just gripped it harder and tensed his shoulders completely. 

“ _Thanks_.” The hawk said through-err, a clenched beak? A clenched beak, sure. 

Even though Jet would never admit it to anyone who he knew would make fun of him, Sonic’s quills were... softer than he had originally thought. He imagined them to be really sharp and hard almost, but they weren’t. Just soft and almost having a fluffy texture. 

Sonic didn’t have a problem saying Jet’s feathers were soft, ‘cause man they’re really soft! Of course, when you think of a feather, it’s soft! Though, the feeling of Jet’s feathers just made Sonic want to run his hands through ‘em. That- That sounds weird. He just wants to- uh- Well, shit. Too late to go back now. 

Jet pulled the pillow off of his face and stared up at the ceiling. He pondered for a moment, not making eye contact with the hedgehog as he spoke up. 

“We never speak of what happened again, agreed?” 

Sonic fiddled with the ends of his gloves, currently questioning everything in his life. 

“...Agreed.” He begrudgingly mumbled. 

Jet grabbed his goggles from the side table and pushed off the cloth headband he was wearing to replace it with said goggles. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, his back now facing Sonic. The hedgehog glanced over at him before settling his gaze on the bird. 

Jet is... interesting, to say the least. 

He’s snarky, rude, and spiteful, traits that you wouldn’t think anyone would be attracted to in a friend, but Jet’s also funny, adventurous, and fair(most of the time). Sonic _likes_ how interesting he is, he likes having the challenge of figuring out what mood he’s in at any given time. It’s weird, and he knows! But.... he can’t help it. 

Sonic was ripped from his thoughts when Jet finally stood up. The green hawk ran a hand through his own feathers and glanced out the bright window. 

“Today’s gonna be a long day.” He sighed out, mostly to himself. Sonic couldn’t help but agree. 

“I know, but it’s gonna be pretty fun. We get to hang out with everyone and just relax for a while.” He said with a smile on his face as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up as well. Jet seemed to grumble at this statement. 

“I’d rather be doing anything else than hanging out with you, _Hedgehog_.” He hissed coldly before walking to the door and exiting. Sonic stood by the bed and stared at the door, his ears flattening slightly. Man... that kinda hurt a little. Um- no matter! Today’s still going to be an amazing day spent with their friends! 

They met up in the lobby of the hotel and set off for today’s adventures, which was the arcade, and swimming later! They had all decided to get swimming at the water park out of the way on the first day of their vacation because not too many people were that excited about it. 

The arcade they would be hanging in was called the RetroCade, a not so clever play on words. When they approached the building, they saw the colorful neon signs blinking and pointing at the entrance. 

“I think this is the place!” Storm exclaimed excitedly. 

“No shit, Storm.” Jet grumbled, glaring at the taller albatross. Storm didn’t seem to be phased much by his boss’ blatant rudeness as he charged inside with the rest of them. 

Tails, Knuckles, and Storm all ran off together to play some video games, Rouge and Wave walked off to play some Mortal Kombat with each other, and Jet and Sonic walked around looking for anything that interested them. 

“Hey! Look!” Sonic exclaimed, catching the attention of the green hawk. “A racing game! Care to give it a shot?” 

Jet glanced over to the two games sitting beside each other, they were both the same thing, with seats and steering wheels. It was obvious that it was a two player race car game, and really piqued both of their interests. 

“...Sure, prepare to get smoked, Hedgehog.” Jet grinned, narrowing his eyes at Sonic before they both ran off to their games. 

They put a coin in the slot and got everything set up before their race began. It was an incredibly close match, so close that Sonic only won by the nose of the car. 

Jet threw his hands up in shock, staring at the screen as he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Are you _kidding_ me!?” He exclaimed, making Sonic unconsciously sink back into the chair. Great, the last thing he wanted to do was make Jet pissed like he was earlier. Though, he was surprised when Jet just put another coin in the slot and looked over at him with an evil grin. 

“Well? What are you waiting for, Sonic the Hedgehog? Let’s go round two!” 

Hearing that made Sonic perk right up. He smiled brightly and pushed one of his own coins into the slot and they started up once more. This time, Jet won, and of course he had to tease Sonic a little bit. They kept playing that one game, enjoying each other’s company way more than either of them would ever admit. 

They played so much that they used all of their coins just as their time in the arcade was up. They didn’t even realize until their friends had to tell them that they needed to leave. The two glanced at each other before both looking away.

“Yeah, we uh, knew that.” Sonic laughed softly as they stood up. No one in their friend group bought that, but they just let him believe they did as they walked out of the arcade to go get a bite to eat. 

They stopped at a local cafe and all sat next to the people they were closest (or at least could make decent conversation) with. That should be obvious enough! 

They all ordered very stereotypical things and had very stereotypical conversations. Rouge and Wave were sitting at a two person table just giggling to themselves and holding hands after they ate. 

Sonic and Jet were sitting with Tails, Knuckles, and Storm, all just chitchatting mindlessly and laughing at each other’s jokes. Soon, Jet was mindlessly picking at the other half of his sandwich with a fork as he went quiet. He was thinking, something Wave says never happens. 

Sonic was about to make a joke to him when he saw how deep in thought he looked. Without thinking- surprise-, he tried to get his attention. 

“What’re you doin’, Jet?” He asked with a smile as he leaned his chin on his hand. Jet pulled his gaze up from what he was doing prior to being ripped from his thoughts and met Sonic’s gaze. 

“Oh- erm, nothing. Just y’know, thinking about stuff.” He said, and technically he wasn’t lying! Sonic wasn’t too satisfied with that answer, as no one usually would be. 

“Well, what’re ya thinkin’ about?” He asked, his smile ever present as Jet just stared at him. He was trying to formulate some kind of excuse to say, but couldn’t think of one. 

“Uh-“

Good thing Rouge and Wave cut in right before he was about to embarrass himself. 

“You guys ready to roll?” The bat asked with her usual grin and fancy posture. 

Jet was the first to nod and stand up. 

“All ready!”

Sonic tilted his head at this, now doing a little thinking of his own. He, along with everyone else, stood up and followed the girls outside. They headed back to the hotel to change into their swimwear and get their towels and such. Once they were all ready, they headed out towards the water park. 

Sonic looked less than amused when he saw all of the water fountains and pools, just getting a cold chill thinking about swimming. When they entered, everyone else ran off to different parts of the park while Sonic just decided to sit on the edge of a shallow pool for now. Staring down at the water, he began to get just a little lonely, but a little bit after he thought that, Jet sat down about two or so feet away from him. 

“Hey.” The green hawk said nonchalantly as he gently swayed his feet in the water. Sonic was a little surprised as he saw him, though appreciating him being here nonetheless. 

“Hey!” He said, before physically making himself dial down his excitement. “Why’d you come over here? I thought you’d like to have fun with everyone else?” 

“Eh, swimming’s not really my thing. I guess it’s not yours either?” Jet asked as he looked over at him. 

Sonic shook his head, tearing his gaze away from Jet’s pretty blue eyes and settling them on the one thing he hates the most. 

“Water, swimming, being drenched, all of it just makes my stomach churn.” He mumbled, surprised at how open he was being with Jet right now. The hawk surprisingly didn’t make fun of him or say anything negative about his fears. 

“We all have something we’re afraid of. ‘S just the way it is.” Jet shrugged and leaned back, using his hands as support as his head pointed up towards the sky. His eyes were closed as he took in the rays of the sun. Sonic had glanced over at just the perfect time, seeing Jet look so carefree was... therapeutic, almost. 

“Yeah, I... I guess you’re right.” He said, finally looking away so he didn’t feel so weird about it all. Why was his stomach doing flips? Why did he feel so weird about sitting next to Jet all of the sudden? Sonic tried to stop thinking about it- he tried thinking about ANYTHING else actually, but it wasn’t working. Anytime he got even close to thinking about something else, Jet’s ocean blue eyes crossed his mind. 

Don’t even get him started on the way Jet says his name! 

_Sonic the Hedgehog._

Or sometimes he just calls him, 

_Hedgehog!_

He rarely ever calls him-

“Sonic!!” 

The blue hedgehog jolted up from his relaxed position and turned his head to look at Jet, who was staring right back at him. 

“Jesus, man, you’ve been spaced out for like five minutes!” Jet said, his head cocked to the side as he tried to read Sonic’s expression. 

“Oh! Yeah, uh- Just trying to focus on anything but the water.” Sonic mumbled, nervously kicking his feet back and forth in the pool. Jet glanced down and blinked in confusion. 

“But you’re-... in it. Right now. As we speak.” He pointed out, making Sonic look down at the water and chuckle nervously. 

“Uh- Well, yeah, I- Uh, y’know, just-...” He said, trying to quickly think of a response. Jet just watched him stumble over his words, a faint smirk on his face as he stifled a laugh. 

“Yeah?” He said, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Sonic’s face go red. 

“Hey! Are you makin’ fun of me!?” Sonic exclaimed, gripping the concrete they sat on. Jet shook his head and threw his hands up. 

“What? No! I would never!” He said, though not being able to take himself seriously and laughing softly through the end of his sentence. 

“You are!” Sonic said, trying to make himself frown but all he could do was smile at the way Jet was laughing. 

“I’m _sorry_!! You were just stuttering and it was really c-.... Funny. It was really funny.” Jet mumbled, crossing his arms and averting his gaze. Sonic blinked at that, his grin spreading. 

“What was that you were gonna say?” He asked, cocking his own head as he watched Jet huff annoyedly. 

“What? I said funny! You’re hearing things, Hedgehog.” Jet grumbled, glaring angrily down at the pool water. 

_Call me by my name again..._

Sonic looked down at the water, his ears flattening slightly. 

Jet must’ve really screwed up. He sighed out and looked over at the hedgehog sitting beside him, a little confused as to why he looked so down in the dumps. He raised a brow and reached up, pulling one of his ears up.

“Why are you so sad looking?” He questioned, seeming to startle Sonic into sitting up. He looked up at Jet’s hand and stayed still as he held it. 

“I’m not. Why would I be? Today’s been awesome!” Sonic said, shaking his head cartoonishly as Jet let go of his ears. 

“You were sitting here looking like a kicked puppy! Don’t tell me you weren’t.” Jet glared before his expression softened. 

“Well-....” Sonic sighed. “Fine, it’s just... why do you call me Hedgehog? You’ve almost never said my name- just Sonic. It’s... It’s not that big of a deal, I know it isn’t, but it feels like you don’t like me. You... You do like me, right?” 

Jet listened to him, blinking a few times in surprise as he was called out on his old habit. 

“Oh-... I mean, yeah, of course I like you!”

_Maybe a little too much._

“I just, I dunno. It’s just... man, I don’t know why I do it.” He admitted, genuinely thinking on why he did. He didn’t call anyone else by what they were or even their full title, it didn’t make sense. 

“I guess from now on I’ll call you... just, Sonic.” 

This made Sonic perk right back up. 

“Really? Aw man, I’ve been waiting so long for you to call me by my name!” He exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. This made Jet roll his eyes and chuckle a little. 

The day soon came to an end, and everyone was already partied out from playing at the pool and running around the arcade. They grabbed dinner, but nothing really significant happened there besides some small talk and jokes. 

Everyone headed back to the hotel and went up to their rooms. Sonic took a quick shower, but when he came out of the bathroom, Jet was gone. He made sure that he wasn’t just in bed already, moving the covers gently and confirming his suspicions. Jet really wasn’t in the room. Huh. 

He didn’t know of anywhere else he could be off the top of his head, so he stopped by Wave’s room, she hadn’t seen him, and neither did Storm. He remembered there was an accessible place on the roof of their hotel, so he grabbed the comforter off the bed and headed off to check there next. He zipped up the stairs since it was way faster than the elevator and opened the door to the rooftop. 

It was decorated with soft lights and a bit of furniture. Sure, it was a little rundown-... actually, they probably shouldn’t be up here. Parts of the fence surrounding the edges of the roof were broken and missing, but the view was gorgeous. 

And no, he wasn’t just talking about the blue, pink, and orange sunset. 

Jet was sitting with his feet dangling off the ledge of the building. Being so high in the air would make most people feel sick, but it was like home to him. He didn’t even realize that Sonic was walking up beside him until he saw him sit down. 

“Oh, hey. What’re you doing up here?” The hawk asked as he saw Sonic unfolding the comforter. 

“I was looking for you, so why are _you_ up here?” Sonic asked in a soft, friendly tone. 

“I just came up here to have some alone time. Think ‘n stuff.” Jet answered, swinging his legs back and forth as he stared down at the bright city below. 

“Oh- Sorry, I’ll uh, I’ll let you get back to it.” Sonic apologized and began to sit up. Jet stopped him by grabbing his wrist gently. 

“You don’t have to leave. Alone time is better with you anyway.” 

That sentence melted Sonic’s heart, and he had to try and conceal his goofy smile as he got comfortable again. 

A chilly gust of wind blew passed them, making them both react in the same way, shivering slightly. Good thing Sonic came prepared! He threw the comforter over both of their shoulders and offered a friendly smile after. Jet couldn’t help but grin and roll his eyes.

“Thanks, Sonic.” Jet mumbled, remembering to just say his name. It felt good only saying ‘Sonic’, almost like it was meant for him to say. 

“Heh, no problem, Jet.” The hedgehog said in a soft voice, barely higher than a whisper. 

They went quiet, avoiding eye contact with each other for a little bit, though it wasn’t awkward. Just comfortable silence for a while until Jet spoke up. 

“Listen, I... wanted to say sorry for snapping at you this morning. I didn’t mean it, I’ve actually had a lot of fun already.” Jet said, glancing over at Sonic and then back down. Sonic blinked, remembering what had happened between them this morning. 

“Oh! It’s fine, Jet. Really, it didn’t bother me.” He lied, shrugging with a smile. 

“I can tell it did, don’t lie.” Jet sighed, picking at his gloves. Sonic went quiet after that. Could people really read him that easy? 

“Okay, maybe it did sting a little. But I got over it fast! No big deal.” 

“But I shouldn’t have said it in the first place. I was just so flustered with us waking up in the way we did and I just kinda took my frustrations out on you. I’m sorry.”

Sonic looked down at the city below them and thought about what to say next. 

“It’s okay, really. I understand, the way we woke up this morning was-“

_Warm, peaceful, relaxing?_

“-different... I guess.” 

“Yeah... it was.” Jet said, glancing over at him briefly. 

“I don’t wanna sound weird or anything, but I slept really well last night.” Sonic admitted, looking up at the sky as his face turned a faint color of pink. 

“Really? Me too. It was really weird, I’ve never had that great of a sleep.” Jet laughed quietly. Sonic nodded in agreement, a soft smile gracing his features. 

“So... uh, what are your plans after the vacation? Do you guys have any big treasure heists coming up?” He asked, now turning his head to look at him. Jet shrugged before shaking his head. 

“No, not really. Wave wants us to take a trip around the world to try and find new places to sustain ourselves, but I’m not sure about it. We’d... probably never see you guys again.” He explained, and Sonic looked a little shocked at that. 

“O-Oh! Well, I’ll support whatever you guys want to do.” He said, his ears unconsciously flattening again. Jet noticed and pointed it out. 

“Aww, is someone sad again?” He said, his tone less teasing than you’d think. Sonic blinked and quickly grabbed his own ears, pulling them up and smiling nervously. 

“What? No! I’m happy for you! Really!” Sonic said in a quick tone. He didn’t want Jet to know that he would be sad if they never saw each other again, cause he’s supposed to be tough! Carefree! He’s had friends leave and do their own things before, so why was the mere thought of Jet leaving forever so hard for him to understand!? 

“Don’t worry,” Jet chuckled. “I don’t even really want to do that anyway. I couldn’t leave you... _guys_! You guys!” 

Sonic swung his feet back in forth, his emotions going from 0 to 100 all in a few seconds. He tried to contain himself, but their back and forth almost accidentally flirting was getting to him all day. 

“Jet?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to say this before I chicken out, but I think... I like you... a lot. M-More than just how a friend likes another friend.. It’s weird- it’s _so_ weird because I’ve never felt like this about anyone else but you. I get it if you think I’m weird, or... or don’t want to be my friend anymore, but I had to say it, it’s been eating me up inside!” 

Jet was so stunned by Sonic’s words, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide. He didn’t know what to say for a moment as he stared at the hedgehog’s beet red face. 

“Are-... Are you serious?” He asked, wishing he had phrased that better as he watched Sonic gulp and nervously shake his head. 

“I- N-No, I just, I got you! Hah, I uh- I gotta go-“ He exclaimed, jumping up and trying to head for the door. Jet stood up only a second after him and grabbed his hand, making Sonic turn his head confusedly. Once he did that, Jet pulled him in close and kissed him. He cupped the side of Sonic’s face, his eyes closed. 

Both of their hearts were racing, pounding at what felt like a million beats per minute. 

Sonic soon melted into the kiss and placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. Their embrace lasted about 15 seconds before they had to break away for air, but as soon as they did, they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Sonic let out a small relieved laugh, putting his hand over Jet’s and turning his head to gently nuzzle his palm. 

“God, I feel like an idiot.” He mumbled, shaking his head a little as he looked back at Jet, who had the gentlest smile on his face. 

“Pff, don’t be. You have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to do that.” 

“Well, I’m glad you did. Care to do it again?” 

“Gladly.”

That’s how Sonic and Jet spent the next few hours, just kissing and stargazing. They only went in because it was getting a bit chilly for their liking, so they went back to their room and snuggled up to each other. 

In the morning, they woke up feeling recharged like they had the last morning- only this time, they didn’t want to get up. 

They almost dozed off again until Wave and Rouge banged on the door demanding that they get up because they’d all be late for the movie. 

Let’s just say the rest of the vacation was bound to be way enjoyable for everyone...


End file.
